


Here's your coffee, Detective

by imnotobsessedyouare



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Twitter Post, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I call him Richard, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, sorry it's kind of short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotobsessedyouare/pseuds/imnotobsessedyouare
Summary: Gavin asks RK900 for some coffee, he never knew he was actually going to get it. Well, from his mouth that is...(Found the pic on Instagram from plasticprickk and on twitter from raaaawrbin)





	Here's your coffee, Detective

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it turned out okay, it was really something to get me used to writing the angry detective and blue boy. I really liked the pictures and was inspired to write something about it.

The crisp cool air of the morning cut through, as much as Gavin Reed hated mornings he knew he had to get up eventually. With a swift movement he brought himself up and looked out the windows of his apartment. He frowned and looked at the clock besides him, for some reason something felt off. His eyes slowly widened in recognition; why you may be asking yourself at this very moment... well dear reader it is because the batteries on the damn thing died during the night and the time was all wrong. 

Practically moving at the speed of sound, the Detective found himself running about to hurriedly get ready for today's work. Quickly shoving everything on, he picked up his badge and gun and zipped out of the cozy little space so fast he nearly forgot to lock up. A semi-quiet semi-loud rumble of "shits" and "fucks" slipped off his tongue as he ran out and over to the elevator to take him down, he pressed the down arrow a couple of times but realized that it was already going down carrying a few people in it-- he was a few seconds late it'd seem. "Aw you gotta be shitting me!", he curses as the doors open up and let people out, they see him yelling for a moment and pick up their pace.

A slight roll of his eyes, why should he care, they're just nobody's... he started taking deep breath's to try and calm himself down. When he was sort of calm again, the doors opened up for him and he glided in and pushed a button to be taken down, there was that casual music playing that felt familiar but at the same time didn't ring a bell. It was irritating but not irritating enough for him to start losing his shit over, the small metal box brought Gavin down safe and sound as he speed walked over to his car and got in. 

The only thing that shielded him from the cold breeze was his coat and t-shirt that clung to his body, but other than that it was pretty obvious that he was feeling a bit chilly(pissed, but chilly). Getting to the precinct was easier said then done because it was as if everybody and their mother had to go to the exact same place as him, he honked his horn just like the other's, "Let's fucking go assholes!", he yelled to himself. Like that was going to get them moving, never the less the traffic started to die down once people got onto the freeway's and such making it easier for Gavin to get to where he needed to be. 

He parked his car and got out, stormed up the stairs and into the building. As he got in, his hazel eyes darted to the clock to see that he wasn't late at all, but just a few minutes early. "Are you fucking kidding me?", he muttered under his breath as he began to make his way to his desk, he wasn't actually going to be late then and it would've been fine even if he took his sweet, sweet time to get here. Gavin could've even stopped by for some coffee.

If there was one thing that kept Detective Reed sane was the good ol' bean juice; it just made everything a little more tolerable-- the day would still be shitty to him of course, but the coffee made it a little better and provided him with a little boost. Otherwise he'd be a bit crabby and more so than he already was, how much angrier could he possibly get really? No one dared find out that answer, Reed logged into his computer and started to type in 'gmail' when a warm hand clasped him firmly on the shoulder. 

You could tell the small action scared him a bit, he did just get here after all and so he turned around... RK900 smiling behind him, seemingly pleased with himself. "Good morning Detective Reed, I was hoping we could get started on today's work", the Android finished when Gavin began to scowl. "Jesus fuck tin can, don't fucking do that. You scared the shit outta me... anyways, fuck off and let me work. I'll tell you when you're needed", he said waving him off. "Just trying to help, meat sack", he stated before walking to the desk opposite of him, his LED glowing yellow, he noticed the Detective was a bit more... fowl.

Sensing the distress and stress levels in Gavin, he waited for him to tell him their/his tasks anyways-- he'd wait and when he'd ask then he'd act. Little to Gavin's knowledge, Richard had been given a certain feature to help him in this situation. A coffee dispenser. In his mouth. As dumb as it may seem, it's actually sort of convenient. The Android watched the man grouch as he typed in some stuff to reply to some other stuff, he rubbed at his eyes to get rid of the drowsiness that will never really go away.

With a sigh and a bit of a smirk, Reed eventually turned around, this was his chance to get him back as petty as it may be. "Hey plastic prick, go fetch me a coffee would ya?", he asked, the way RK900 was boring into his the side of his head was really throwing him off and to say the least was distracting him, the least he could do was try to get a reaction out of sending him away to go get him some of the stuff he needed right now. Richard's LED didn't blink nor falter as his request was acknowledged, it didn't even change to yellow or red, he tilted his head to the side and smirked. Opening his mouth, the bot held his hand out much to Gavin's curiosity and wondered as to what the hell he was doing. 

All he knew was that it was fucking weird, "The fuck are you--", he stopped himself short when he heard whirring and noises often heard from a coffee maker. He isn't. No way. Gavin saw the hot, brown liquid pool out of his mouth and into his hand(it started to spill onto the floor of course but oh fucking well). There was something about this that was sort of arousing to him; his bright blue eyes staring right into his dull grey's and the confidence in his smile as the bitter drink flowed out like fountain. "I'm not drinking that shit", he stated flatly going to turn back around to go back to work, but Richard got a firm grasp onto his stubbly face, "Open up Mr. Reed", the Android grinned-- coffee still spilling out.

Gavin couldn't exactly pull away, unless he wanted his jaw to get fucking crushed, "Your coffee is ready", he said inching closer. His face grew warmer in the Android's already warm hands, "No!", he tried to pry his hand off his face but he wouldn't budge. "Fucking let go!", he shouted through gritted teeth, but Richard was already getting closer and closer until he could feel the heat radiating from his lips. Some of it got onto Reed's lap, then his shirt.

It didn't matter anyway because clothes could be washed and there was a heap full of shit in the lost and found box anyway, RK900 brought their faces closer until they were mere centimeters apart. The Detective had closed his eyes, waiting for the Droid to pull away and laugh at him or something like that-- it'd spare him the fact he was about to drink something from his lips all mouth to mouth and stuff. But all the stupid fucking bot kept doing was getting closer and closer to him, he began to hear his heart beating in his ears. Until suddenly, he didn't feel anything spilling on his legs or the strong grip on his face. 

He opened his eyes and thanked whatever force stopped the collision from happening(You're welcome, sweetie), and saw Richard with an annoying smug expression that just said, "I win", or something like that. "W-What?", he couldn't help but stammer, "You're awfully cute when you're flustered", he answered. Gavin furrowed his brow in confusion, but then anger, "You little fucke--", and it was as if someone hit resume on that last scene because RK900 grabbed him again and brought their faces together-- into a kiss. Of course he was taken back by surprise as the Android kissed him so passionately, like the little shit had done all this before or something. 

The warm tongue wrestled his into submission before he could react or do anything in retaliation, but it just sort of happened and he just sort of went with it. Gavin's eye lid's fluttered close as the robot made out with him, but he opened them when he felt something running down his throat, "Mmf!?", it was hot. Gavin tried to shove Richard away, but he held him there and made sure he drank a sufficient amount. His mind went a blur when they finally departed, if his face was red before it was certainly on fire now. Richard scooted back on his rolling chair back to his desk and got up to get napkin's from the break room to clean up the luke warm liquid that happened to be on the floor and some to dry up his Detective. 

Reed sat in his seat and slumped back, putting a hand to his head and groaning, "What the fuck Richard", it wasn't a question. It was what was on his mind at the moment, he rubbed his eyes and groaned angrily, he really wanted to yell right now-- or find Richard and bust a cap in his stupid ass for that bullshit. But he found that he simply couldn't, so he just sort of shut his eyes and grimaced until he came back. RK900 held napkins and a few clothes in case he wanted to change into something a little warmer and dryer, "Hey meat sack, I brought you some napkins and a change of clothes", he said with a smile, Gavin flipped him the bird and took both items. 

RK900 leaned on an elbow and kept himself propped up on his hand, his eyes never leaving the Detective as he wiped the coffee up from the ground, "I can't fucking believe you asshole. Don't ever fucking touch me again--" "Was it good?", he cut through him like this was normal and that everything that was happening right now was fine because yeah, he didn't just make out with Gavin, nor did they spill coffee on each other. "W-What?", he stammered again for the second time in a row, what the fuck did he just say. "I asked if the coffee tasted good, if you have hearing problems I can--" "I heard what you fucking said dipshit..." "Well?", he said leaning forward again. 

"It was fucking awful, the fuck did you use? The damn drink tasted like shit plastic prick", he said kicking him in the shin, and later regretted it. Gavin shook his head because he knew, that everything he had just said... happened to be a huge fucking lie. RK900 couldn't detect it, but he was kind of glad for that, "Well, you should at least say thank you. Half of my supply is drained because of you" "Fuck off", he chuckled going back to work. Richard frowned and pouted at him as he too went back to his desk to go be productive. The Detective couldn't help but feel that he could've been honest to him, but that wouldn't seem like him at all, would it?


End file.
